Circles, Squares, and Triangles
by NumberSixteen
Summary: Can Fionna catch the two love rivals? Or is she just as oblivious as the girl they make her out to be? :D
1. Vampires

**:D I LOVE ADVENTURE TIME!**

**I must say, I am a total sucker for romance, but I'm so horrifically torn between Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball. I suppose I will write this free willingly until it comes to an adorable end! :DDD Enjoy! **

**~NumberSixteen**

* * *

><p><em>Love comes in all shapes and sizes. You can see them in the shape of a circle, or even a square, but this particular love story will take place in a triangle...<em>

Fionna blinked her eyes open groggily. She lazily rolled her head over to see Cake snoring away with a few mumbles here and there. Stretching happily and unzipping herself from her sleeping bag, Fionna snuck out of the room. She drifted quitely down the stairs, still trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes. She wandered into the kitchen, fixed herself a bowl of cereal, and wandered into the liviing room.

"Morning!" A familiar came brightly from the chair across the room.

"Ah!" Fionna started, dropping her bowl of cereal and spilling it all over the floor. "Marshall? What are you doing in my house?" Irritated, Fionna knelt down and began picking up what she could off the floor.

Chuckling, Marshall floated up off his chair and came over to help her pick up her cereal mess. "Last night I was bored so I came wandering over here early this morning to see what you were up to."

"Well, I was obviously sleeping." Fionna lifted her hand to ruffle his dark hair. "How did you even get in here?"

Marshall nodded toward the window that was wide open and the curtains billowed in the cool morning breeze, "You left if open."

Fionna rolled her eyes and put a mental note in her head to close up that window each night, "So how long have you been here, exactly?"

Marshall bit his lip as they rose together to get some towels for the mess, "I'd say... three hours.? Maybe four..."

Fionna laughed slightly, following him into the kitchen "So you've been sitting in my living room for four hours?"

Marshall nodded at her, "Pretty much."

Fionna was about to change the subject as she handed Marshall Lee a towel when they heard an angry voice come from the living room, "Fionna! Girl, What on earth happened on the floor over here?"

Fionna trotted into the living room, Marshall following quietly behind her, "Sorry Cake. Marshall scared the living daylights out of me this morning." They entered the living room where Cake was standing with her hands on her hips, nightcap falling slightly over her face. Her eyes were squinting at the Vampire King.

"What is he doing here?" Cake demanded with all her grumpy, early morning power.

Marshall gave a slight laugh and looked away, scratching the back of his head. "Well... I was bored, so I snuck through the window last night."

Cakes eyes grew wide, "Last night?"

Fionna interrupted quickly before the two of them broke out into yet another quarrel, "Well! Me and Marshall are just going to clean this up and then we can all have a yummy breakfast, okay?" Fionna knelt down, practically dragging Marshall down with her, and started to clean up the spilled milk and Fruit Loops.

Cake stalked off into the kitchen to fix herself something to eat, leaving Fionna and Marshall Lee alone again.

"I am sorry," Marshall muttered.

"Nah, it's okay. It's just a little cereal," Fionna grinned happily as she wiped up the last drops and stood back up proudly.

"No, I meant I was sorry for breaking into your house..." He laughed nervously. Fionna responded by shoving her towel into his arms.

"Okay, well as an apology, you can take care of these for me." Fionna pointed toward the laundry room and took off for the kitchen again. Marshall shook his head slightly and floated back down the hall to the laundry room. He stuck them into the washing machine and he looked at the shelf full of soap bottles.

_What on EARTH do I put into this thing to wash those towels?_ He picked up the one that looked most legitamate and dumped some in. Then he decided it wasn't enough so he poured some more in. Satisfied, he turned and left the washroom and made his lousy way back to the kitchen to see what Fionna and Cake were up to. He floated in on them having a deep discussion about the Ice Queen and her silly antics. He lazily floated over to Fionna and sat on one of the stools next to her. He liked to listen to her talk, she always had something interesting to say, no matter what the topic. He listened as they continued disputing with eachother, absentmindedly lifting up an apple and sucking out the red coloring. He placed the now colorless apple back into the fruit bowl they had on their countertop. He looked out the window to see it must have been at least nine or so in the morning. He felt his eyes growing droopy and his limbs becoming less willing to move to his command. He felt his mind beginning to wander off.

"Marshall? Marshall!" Fionna was snapping her fingers in front of his face. "You okay?"

Marshall Lee came back to his senses, "Whaaa-?" He said stupidly.

"Wanna come evil butt-kicking with me and Cake today?" Fionna was asking excitedly.

"Uh..." Marshall said drowsily, registering her question, "I'm actually really tired... Maybe I should go home."

He saw Fionna's smile faulter a bit, but she recovered quickly and nodded, "Another time then?"

Marshall nodded enthusiastically, "For sure!"

Fionna continued with her vibrant smile and started walking him toward the front door, "It was nice seeing you~!" Fionna waved to him as he floated off.

He stopped and waved back, "It was nice seeing you too!" He turned and began floating off toward home.

Fionna watched him as he floated off into the rising sun with a grin on her face. Suddenly, she heard Cake from the kitchen.

"Awh! That Vampire left his grey apple in the fruit bowl! Now we have to throw all the fruit away!"

* * *

><p><strong>:DDD Okayyy that went okay I guess...<strong>

**I seriously hope you like it. And this is NOT forshadowing anything, I promise! I know the Gumball Prince wasn't in this chapter, but he WILL BE! :)**

**Anyhoo, I would seriously like it if you reviewed this chapter. Reviews make me happy!**

**XDDD**

**Peace!**

**~NumberSixteen**


	2. Gumballs

**I'm seriously watching Adveture Time RIGHT NOW. :D **

**I really don't like the Ice King... .**

**But that is beside the point... 8D So I hope you liked the first chappie because it was short and kind of boring... Sorry!**

**I shall try to exceed your expectations this time! :D Enjoy!**

**~NumberSixteen**

* * *

><p>Fionna sat proudly on Cake as they trudged along in search of evil guys to beat up. "Hmm... It doesn't look like there is any crime or bad guys out today."<p>

Cake only sighed in response, and continued walking. Fionna stayed alert for any cries for help. They were pretty much just wandering around before Fionna heard a faint yelp. "There!" She pointed in the direction of the sound, and Cake took off running with Fionna clinging to her.

Once they had reached the sight, Fionna saw a familiar figure up in a tree. "PG? What are you doing in that tree?"

Prince Gumball was holding tight to a broken branch high up as he dangled over the ground. "I was trying to put a baby bird back in it's nest after it fell, but on my way down this branch broke from under me! Please help me Fionna!"

"Hold on PG!" Fionna leapt up the branches one by one until she reached his branch. His fingers were slipping.

"Ah! Hold on! I'm coming to get you!" Fionna jumped up and lifted the prince off the branch. She landed gracefully on a lower branch with the prince sitting in her arms. "Are you okay?" Fionna set him down.

"Yes. Thank you so much Fionna. I thought I was going to die or something." Prince Gumball laughed nervously.

"No problem PG. It's what I do!" Fionna brushed her blond hair from her eyes.

The prince just laughed, "We should hang out today."

Fionna hesitated, "Uh... Hang out-?"

Cake popped up from behind Cake with a big kitty grin on her face, "We would love to hang out! Not like we have anything else to do anyway!"

The Gumball Prince smiled sweetly and looked around, tapping his chin, "Lord Monicromicorn should be around her somewhere..." And almost as if on cue, the large black unicorn dropped in from above them.

Cake eyes grew round, "Sweet Babies," She mumbled under her breath. "Why don't me and Lord Monicromicorn go hang out somewhere else and let you two hang out together."

Lord Monicromicorn tapped his hoof at Prince Gumball, who nodded at Fionna and Cake, "He agrees with Cake's proposal."

Cake and Lord Monicromicorn walked away side by side with just a wave to the remaining two, Cake's face shone with happiness. Prince Gumall offered you his arm like a gentleman. Pleased with the kind gesture, you took his arm childishly and strolled along with him for about twenty paces before you were distracted by some butterflies flitting about. You released his arm and ran to the butterflies, examining them without frightening them away. They eventually came to you with curiousity, ooing and awhing at you. The fluttered around you and you laughed, holding out your fingers for them to land on. Prince Gumball simiply watched you from a distance, a slight grin on his face. But the butterflies flew away almost as soon as they came.

You waved to them as Prince Gumball wandered up to stand next to you, "I wonder where Cake and Lord Monicromicorn went off to..."

You shrugged, "I don't know."

Prince Gumball laughed slightly, "Well what do you want to do?"

You tapped your chin thoughtfully, "We could go adventuring..."

Prince Gumball shook his head, "I'm not much of an adventurer. I don't know if you've noticed, but you have to save me a lot."

You rolled your eyes slightly, "Come on!" You ran and grabbed his hand and started dragging him off in a random direction, "I'm sure you have a lot of adventure inside you. You just have to find it!"

You and Gumball had wandered around almost all afternoon and heard no cries for help. Before you knew it, you had already almost gotten all the way back to the Candy Kingdom. "I'm sorry we found no adventures to go on today..."

Prince Gumball shook his head, "No! Thank you for taking me! It was still nice hanging out with you, Fionna. We should do it again."

You smiled in an almost shy manner, "That would be great."

You and Prince Gumball said your goodbyes and you started making your way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>I rushed the end... I know...<strong>

**I just haven't updated and I thought the sooner the better...**

**I love you guys! I'll try realllyyyy hard to update a better chapter sooner.**

**Thank you sooo much!**

**A review or two may make me wanna update sooner...:D**

**Peace!**

**~NumberSixteen**


	3. The Lumpy Space Gem

**Hehe... Sorry about how short the last chapter was... :(**

**I'm sorry! I'll try harder! D:**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this delayyyed chapter! :DDD**

**~NumberSixteen**

* * *

><p>Fionna wandered toward the cave where Marshall Lee's house is located. Water dripped from the ceiling as she continued to make her way toward the house. She subconsciencly glanced behind her every few minutes to see if Cake was still behind her, but she wasn't this time. She'd gone to go hang out with Lord Monichromicorn. You felt lonely, so you decided to go visit your friend, Marshall. You timidly knocked on the door and moments later, the vampire opened up and grinned enthusiastically, "Fionna! What brings you here?"<p>

"I was bored.." You pushed past him and he shut the door. Plopping down on his couch you turned to him, "What's up dude?

Marshall scratched the back of his head, amused. "Nothing much really.. yourself?"

You shrugged, "Hung out with Gumball yesterday. We went adventuring!"

Marshall sat next to you and slumped lousily, "Adventuring? What did you guys do?"

"Mostly wandered around to be honest. He's a bit of a scardy cat, but that's okay.. He's nice and a good friend and at least he tried." You smiled at Marshall, "Maybe you could go adventuring with me sometime?"

Marshall beamed at you, "ReallY?" I'd love that! We should totally go!"

You smiled happily but before you could say anything else, there was a frantic knock at the door, "Help!" A voice called from outside.

Marshall continued to grin, "Now isn't that ironic?" He floated up and opened the door and was quickly pushed aside by someone who appeared to be a floating purple blob.

You shot out of your seat, "Lumpy Space Prince?"

"Fionna?" The purple prince glanced at you, "What are you doing with Marshall?" Suddenly his eyes grew wide and flew over to you dramatically, "Were you and him like totally making out or something?" His low voice was still audible enough for Marshall to hear.

Marshall quirked an eyebrow and you rolled your eyes, "No, Lumpy Space Prince..."

He completely ignored you, "Omigosh! You and Marshall are totally like a thing now! I can't wait to tell everyone!" He was about to run for the phone but you grabbed a lump.

"No, we aren't dating. I was just coming over to hang out with him. Now what did you need help with?" You released him after you asked the question.

The space prince suddenly seemed to remember what was so important, "Oh yeah! Well my parents are being stupid again so I ran away. I got hungry though and decided to go home but they won't let me unless I get back the Lumpy Space Gem back from the Ice King!"

You rubbed your temples, "The Ice King.. stole.. the Lumpy Space Gem..? Why?"

The space prince sighed angrily, "I don't know! What the glob! Ugh!"

You pushed him aside, "Alright... We'll get your gem back so you can go home." You made your way over to Marshall, "Ready for some adventure, Mr. Vampire?"

Marshall Lee snickered devilishly, "Definitely."

You turned back to the prince, "Stay. Here."

"Yes Ma'am!" The prince plopped onto the couch.

You followed Marshall out of the house and to the mouth of the cave, "Alright. To the Ice Kingdom!" You were about to take a step forward, but found yourself swept off your feet, "AAAh!" You looked up to see Marshall carrying you.

"I figured it'd be faster to fly.." He snickered at you again and you rolled your eyes at him. He sped across Aaa at a magnificant speed and you could see the Ice King's house in no time. He floated down at the entrance, and you barged inside. You just happened to barge in while the Ice King was plucking his nose hairs.

"Owww!" He shouted as he yanked out a nose hair from being startled. "What the heck!" He turned to you, "Fionna and Marshall Lee? What's going on?"

You struck a karate pose while Marshall continued to float behind you looking bored, "Where is the Lumpy Space Gem!"

"The Lumpy Space Gem?" The Ice King asked.

"Yeah! Lumpy Space Prince said you stole it!" You continued to hold you menacing pose.

"I did no such thing." The King said, pulling his robe down a bit.

"Why did you just do that?" You asked.

"Do what?" The Ice King asked.

"Fix your robe like that!" You clenched your fists as you stood up straight.

"Uh... I don't know what your talking about..." You rolled your eyes at his comment and lunged at him.

"NOOO!" The king screeched as you tackled him. You dodged ice bullets and you reached into his robe pocket to pull out a purple item that was slightly squishy. You leapt off the Ice King and examined it. It was purple and lumpy.

"Yup. This is definitely it." You tossed it back to Marshall who caught it with ease.

The Ice King stood and was about to zap you with his ice powers, but you leapt up and knocked off his crown. You rolled your eyes at him lazily and made your way over to Marshall who was staring at you, "You are like a king at defeating the Ice King!"

"Ha, I guess I am!" You took the gem and stuffed it in your pocket before Marshall swept you back up and began carrying you back to his house.

When you got there, you knew something was wrong when you heard a weird sound coming from inside. You slammed open the door to the Lumpy Space Prince on the couch with food everywhere. He was shoveling down some chips and watching a soap opera, "No! Jenna can't break up with Brad! He loves her!" The prince sobbed dramatically.

"Lumpy Space Prince!" You shouted.

"Fionna~! Did you get the gem?" The prince jumped up and floated over.

You handed him the gem begrudgingly, "You shouldn't have made such a mess..."

"Mess? What mess?" And the Lumpy Space Prince was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha... I'm done for now... I don't want to write anymore tonight... It's one in the morning anyway and I'm going to a concert early tomorrow...<strong>

**I should get to sleep... I hope you all enjoy! :D**

**Oh, and I dedicate this to my best friend, Kenzy. I loveeee you kenz! I hope you liked!**

**Peace!**

**~NumberSixteen**


End file.
